


I love you

by ScarTheLion123



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: .Ymir and Levi are besties, Erwin is a father too, F/F, Fluff, Levi is a father, M/M, Marco Bott & Ymir Are Related, Nanaba and Ymir are sisters, Soft Ymir, Ymir & Bertolt are related, Ymir and Erwin are besties, Ymir is their daughter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 05:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30016569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarTheLion123/pseuds/ScarTheLion123
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Mikasa Ackerman/Sasha Blouse, Petra Ral/Hange Zoë
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	I love you

Ymir woke up by her father, Levi, shouting her and Erwin's name, her other father, from down stairs.

Ymir looked around her and she was curled up on her father's chest.

She sat up "COMING!" She shouted happily, she had woke Erwin up. Who had picked her up and walked downstairs. Their hair was ruffled around.

"Took you long enough" Levi sighed and took Ymir from the taller man's arms and rolled his eyes. "Give me the brush" he said looking straight into the taller man's eyes.

Erwin looked around, and walked into the living room and spotted the brush on the coffee table that was in front of the red couch and picked it up.

Once he was back in the kitchen, Levi was making breakfast and Ymir was sat on the counter. Erwin put the brush next to his daughter. "She's so small, it makes her so cute." He said.

Levi looked at him then at Ymir " _god, I love them with my whole heart_ " he rolled his eyes and smiled he really did love Erwin and their daughter.

"Where's Bertolt, Marco and Nanaba?" Erwin asked. 

Bertolt was the second to youngest, Nanaba was the oldest,.Marco was the second oldest and Ymir was the youngest. Bertolt is 7 Marco is 6 Ymir is 5 so is Ilse, and Nanaba is 16.

"Oh, Nanaba already took them to school, since you two decided to not wake up and sleep. "

"We were tired, weren't we Ymir!" Erwin replied and looked at the small girl and received a nod from the 5 year old. He put his hand on Ymir's head and ruffled her hair making her bed head even worse. 

"Whatever. Bend down a bit so I can brush your hair." Levi said pulling on Erwins arm.

Erwin crouched, Levi grabbed the brush and started brushing his hair "thanks, Erwin" he said receiving a smile from his husband. 

Once he had finshed brushing Erwins hair Levi looked at the clock on the wall "get Ymir some clothes for school." He said looking up at his husband who nodded and ran off. "Now time for your hair to get brushed you rascal" he smiled at Ymir and kissed her forehead. 

Once Erwin was back Ymir had her hair slicked back and She was laughing with Levi. "You guys seen like your having fun" Erwin smiled he loved his husbands and daughters smile and laugh. 

"We are" Levi said still smiling, he fixed Ymir's hair it was now not slicked back.

"I love you both so much" Levi mumbled. "Your breakfast is on the table" Levi put Ymir on her chair as she immediately started to eat her cereal. 

"Slow down, Ymir!" Erwin said in a worried tone and sat down next to his daughter. Ymir just glared at him and continued. "Your never going to learn are you" he chuckled and started eating his toast, while taking glances at Ymir. 

Erwin had put clean clothes on and had out Ymir in her clean clothes too, Erwin was wearing a black turtle neck and jeans, while Ymir was wearing blue baggy shorts and a white T-shirt and a black cap and had a blue backpack. 

They were currently walking to Ymir's school, Ymir was holding Erwins hand and her hand was wrapped around his finger. 


End file.
